lucky charm
by Arzani92
Summary: Written for the Share the love month - Shanks is still a young captain and gets himself into more than one dangerous situation, but he doesn't really care, as long as he has his lucky charm: Benn!


_Written for the "Share the love month" on tumblr. Thanks to MyLadyDay and Aerle for hosting this great event. And double thanks to Aerle for betaing the story. You're the best (and yes I am repeating myself, but you are)_

* * *

„Come on, Benn, please," the young pirate begged, his eyes pleading while he stood in front of the taller man he called his first mate now for over three years. It didn't made Shanks any wiser, he was still his teenage self who wasn't thinking once about the consequences, even though Benn explained them to him every time. Every damn time, and their conversations just went the same way each time. Shanks had a crazy idea, he told Benn. He himself had considered the idea for a moment before he started to count all the difficulties and possible threats. Shanks just waved them away with a laugh, and in the end, Benn got himself talked into doing what Shanks actually wanted. He was glad that his captain was just so damn lucky that till now nothing had happened to him and the crew.

When Benn considered the crew, his heart warmed and a smile stretched across his face. These few men were his family now. A family he had wanted so desperately and never found in his own parents. The only thing they had ever known was effort, and until Benn met Shanks he hadn't known what love is. But his world had changed on the day of Roger's execution, where he had met him, and now, he wouldn't want to miss a single day with this chaotic redhead. The only problem was that Benn knew that he could lose Shanks to the sea, and the fear inside of him grew with every day. He wasn't sure what it was, but the thought of Shanks dying… It wasn't bearable. It was the reason why Benn wanted to check each possibility when Shanks came in with another crazy idea. The risk to lose him was way too high to run into the unknown without making a plan.

"I don't know… Shanks, it's dangerous," Benn told him his concern, thinking about the idea again. Shanks wanted to break into a marine base, because he thought that they hid a map there. Benn knew, Shanks didn't want to do it because of the map rather than enjoying the fun riling up some marines. Also, he wanted to have the adventure searching for the treasure, whatever that treasure might be. It wasn't important … important was the adventure.

"Please, Benn? It'll be fun, and think of the adventure we will have when we get our hands on the map."

There you go. It was all about the adventure. Benn sighed and regarded Shanks' face, which looked like a glowing star. His eyes sparkled with anticipation, and his mouth spread into his wide grin that he used to wear so lightly. He couldn't help himself, but whenever Benn saw this bubbling confidence, his heart began to beat a bit faster and his features went soft.

"Okay… okay, but we will make a plan and we…," he started to say, but got interrupted when Shanks grabbed him and pulled his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, laughing with glee. A sudden warmth flushed Benn's face and he could feel how his cheeks got flustered. What… But before he could react Shanks let go again and smiled at him.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Benn could only shake his head. This boy…

Even after Shanks left Benn alone to get some orders out, the first mate was still wondering about their discussion. It was less the topic and more how they talked and that they talked about such things. He had no comparison, but wasn't it normal for a captain to just decide whatever he wanted to do instead of asking his first mate for permission? Shanks never just did something. Whenever he had another idea, he came to him, to ask what he thought of it, and not just once Benn could stop his captain by telling him it was too dangerous and he would endanger the crew with his plans. He was glad that Shanks acted the way he did, but he didn't assume it to be normal. Nonetheless, he felt honored to gain the trust Shanks showed him… and again his heart started to beat a bit faster at the thought.

* * *

Something went terribly wrong when they stormed the marine base. Something, Benn had no chance to assume, even though his plan seemed so perfect. He had spent weeks with arranging the necessary preparations, his mind going around each possible threat, checking what could happen and how to avoid it. It'd have worked, he was sure of it, it would have worked… but he couldn't have anticipated that there was an marine officer making a random visit, and he also couldn't have expected that this marine officer had his whole crew with him, way too many and way too strong for the Redhair-Pirates to fight them. How could Benn have forgotten to check something trivial like announced visitors. How stupid could he have been?

He swung his rifle with full force to knock out another soldier, but there were just too many. He didn't dare to shoot when it wasn't necessary because he wasn't sure if his bullets would be enough to get out of this mess alive. Actually, he wasn't sure if there was any way to get out of this fight alive.

"Shanks!" he screamed. He had no idea where his captain was, he could see Roo and some others of the crew, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. Fear drove him, hold him onto his feet to go on, fight on.  
"Shanks, gosh, SHANKS?" he shouted again, in desperate hope for his captain to answer his call. His eyes ran over the crowd, looked for the familiar face, but also for a way to escape. If… no, when he found his captain, he would try open a spot for the crew to make a run for it. He didn't know how, but he would manage. He had to…

"Benn," he suddenly heard the voice he had looked out for and turned around, knocking another soldier out. His eyes searched for red strands and found them, when a marine fell, his arm gone, his body bloody. Shanks' face was desperate, his eyes hold a crazy gaze of fury and concern, while he shoved another two men out of the way.

"Benn, take the crew and GO!" he shouted into his direction. But Benn just shook his head while his body mechanically fought the oncoming soldiers. He wouldn't leave without Shanks. He wouldn't leave him behind.

"What about you?" he asked, his voice as weary as a voice could be when somebody shouted over a chaotic fight. The answer came immediately.

"I'm buying you some time. Just GO!"

Benn knew an order when he heard one, and even though his throat suddenly felt tight and his heart turned into a stone, he nodded and looked for the crew. He still had no idea how to get out of here, when a pressure at his head made him wobbly on his feet. But the sensation came and went in a second, like a brief knock, like a small checking if he was friend or foe. He was a friend, so it passed by.

When he looked back, nearly half of the soldiers were on the ground, unconsciousness, barely breathing. Shanks had used his conqueror's haki to give him and the crew a chance to escape. But there were still too many soldiers for his captain alone to fight, and he could see him breathing heavily, shaking. Using his conqueror's haki took too much effort and costs him almost all of his energy… He still wasn't able to control the outburst. His eyes caught Shanks, worried, but when his captain's mouth formed the word "Go", he forced himself to do so. His voice shouted over the crowd, ordering the crew to retreat and run back to the ship.

* * *

They were half way to the ship, and it was a miracle that all of the men ran next to him. Benn had checked while they tried to reach the harbor, and couldn't believe that he counted all of the crew. Most of them were wounded, but there was no major injury, most of the wounds were minor. It should be a relief but it wasn't… not when he knew that Shanks was still somewhere in there, fighting for his life. How could he run, when his captain was still missing?

Biting his lips, Benn suddenly stopped, and Roo, who had been next to him stopped as well, his gaze hounded. This was a direct offense against Shanks' orders, but Benn didn't care, when he turned around. But Roo stopped him by grabbing his shoulders, pulling him to face him.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, but Benn didn't mind, shoving the hand off.

"I'm getting our captain," he hissed, and fear flickered in Roo's eyes before he bit his lips and nodded. Benn was grateful for it.

"Get the crew back to the ship and go. I will get Shanks out of there. We will find you, just find some place save to stay."

His words were followed by another nod, then Roo made his way to follow the rest of the crew, while Benn ran into the other direction, back to the battlefield, into the lion's den.

* * *

Benn's eyes flicked from one spot to the next, his rifle knocking out one marine after the other, looking for Shanks. But there was no red hair to be seen, no straw-hat to be found. Fear gripped his heart, while his energy drained slowly. He had to find him and he had to find him fast or he would die here as well, not able to rescue anyone and unable to hold his promise to Roo that he would come back, with Shanks in his company.

No! He had to move forward, he had to go on. If he wasn't, who knew what could happen to Shanks. The thought of losing him sent an undefinable pain through his soul. Three years had been enough to show Benn how much he got attached to the boy he called his captain. He wanted to hear this laugh again, wanted to see this glee in his eyes. He wanted to… spend more time with Shanks, go on adventures with him and see the world. All he wanted was to be next to this reckless boy, hold him, be with him. Tears filled his eyes, but he suppressed them. This was a rather difficult time to figure he was in love with his captain, but it seemed his feelings just didn't care an inch.

It took Benn another twenty minutes until he found Shanks, surrounded by a bunch of soldiers, leaning against a wall for support. He could see him shaking, and Benn knew he barley could hold his sword upright, let alone himself. There was blood streaking down his face, and his normally white shirt was red. He hoped it wasn't his blood alone.

The moment one of the men wanted to attack, he shot, and the marine dropped dead onto the floor. Shanks eyes widened in astonishment, before a small grin stretched across his face. Benn swung his rifle to get through to his captain, not sure if he was glad to see him alive or if he should be furious that the other man could still grin when he nearly got himself killed.

"Can you run?" he asked, his voice strained, while he deflected bullets, swords and other stuff he didn't give too much attention to, not only from himself, but also from Shanks.

"I have to, don't I?" was his short and breathless answer.

Benn only nodded as a response, not sure if this was a good idea, because it seemed Shanks could barely stand, but it was the only idea he had, so he gripped his captain's hand tightly, murmuring a "Sorry" before he dragged him with him, bursting through the soldiers. They sprang away in shock, seemingly not suspecting the two pirates running straight through the crowd. But it was the fastest way outside, so Benn took it, getting his own body between Shanks and the soldiers whenever a weapon appeared. He could take the damage, Shanks hadn't had the energy anymore.

* * *

They found shelter in a near forest, and Benn considered it a miracle that both of them were still alive. Especially because Shanks was breathing so hard, he feared he would drop unconscious any time now. Biting his lip, Benn looked around for a place to stay for a few hours, getting his captain some rest. But it was all trees and grass, so he figured they could just stop right where they were.

"What's wrong?" Shanks asked with a low voice, as Benn stopped and turned around to face the other man. He frowned and checked on Shanks' wounds, indicating him to sit down.

"You need some rest, you can barely stand," he told him and pressed his hands lightly into Shanks' shoulders to make him sit. There wasn't much resistance against it, and his knees dropped, his body not able to hold him any longer. Benn managed to catch him, before he could hit the floor.

"Shit, captain," he started to hiss while he put him into a sitting position and kneeled in front of him. Shanks looked at him with wary eyes, but still managed to smile. How did he do this? "What were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed. Do you want to leave your crew without a captain?" Fear started to come back, and finally Benn realized how close he had been on losing Shanks. What would have happened if he just found him some minutes later? "You told me you want to get on adventures, so don't get yourself killed, you idiot."

Silent, angry tears started to run down Benn's face now. Tears he wasn't really recognizing while his hands clenched into fists, and his body started to shake heavily. But his tension eased when he heard Shanks wary voice, engulfing him lightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stretching out his hand to wipe away a tear. "I wanted to make sure you're safe… This was my fault after all."

Benn's features turned into a shocked expression, his hand reaching for Shanks', entangling his fingers with his captain's.

"No… I made the plans. I hadn't checked on the base's visitors. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

But Shanks neglected his words by smiling at him sadly, gripping his hand a little tighter.

"But I wanted the map …," he whispered exhaustedly, and his eyelids started to flutter.

Immediately, Benn reached for his captain's body and pressed him into his chest, holding him tight, his rifle next to him within reach.

"You need to sleep," he demanded, which made Shanks protest.

"But we have to… the crew..." he murmured only half awake.

Benn was sure he had used all of his energy to hold back the marines. He didn't really want to know how often he had used his conqueror's haki again and again to fall asleep like this. Even though Benn trained his own haki – the armament and observation haki – he still wasn't sure what to think of this special ability of Shanks'. He knew that it was special to be able to use conqueror's haki, and he knew it was a strong weapon, but still… The amount of energy it took Shanks to wield it was way too much. He trusted his captain, who told him it would get better. He only hoped he was right.

"The crew is safe and back on the water. They're fine… and I will protect you. But you have to regain some energy. I beg of you, sleep for at least a few hours," Benn pleaded, and finally, Shanks nodded. A sigh left his lips while Shanks snuggled against him and was asleep in another second. Benn shifted himself into a comfortable position, so Shanks was more or less warm and he was able to grip his rifle in an instant. This day wasn't over, this was just a break.

* * *

About three hours later, Benn shook his captain awake. He had enjoyed having the man near him, despite the current situation they were in. It just felt good to have him in his arms, holding him close and making sure he was safe. He had to take the opportunity and stroked through Shanks' hair more than once, feeling the strands between his fingers. Though he had no clue how to face his new feelings and how to face Shanks, now wasn't the time to think about it. They had to get a boat and get out of here. He was glad Shanks hadn't gotten himself too deep wounds, but there were still the scratches, and he was afraid that they would fester if they didn't get a sufficient treatment.

"Hey, captain, wake up," Benn said while he shook the other man lightly. His fingers brushed over Shanks' cheek, but stopped when the other man's eyelids fluttered and opened.

Irritated eyes looked at him before a wary voice stated, "Benn?"

The first mate nodded and gave him a smile before he pushed him a short distance away to shift his position. He hadn't been able to move much while Shanks had slept. His limbs felt rather stiff now.

"How are you?" he asked his captain, who seemed to fully wake up and notice his surroundings because his features shifted from tired to worried.

"Better! How long have I been asleep?"

He looked at Benn, but made no attempt to stand up, still leaning against the other man, who had his arms around him to hold him and not fall to the side while he changed position. Benn had to admit that he didn't mind at all.

"Three hours, I guess… We need a boat," Benn answered him. He hoped the crew wasn't too far away. Enough to not get caught by the marines, but close enough to be found by them. However that was possible. But the thought vanished when Shanks stiffed in his arms, finally making himself loose, his gaze unreadable. It made Benn shudder.

"You should have woken me earlier," he stated angrily before flashing him an apologetic grin and stretched out a hand to help him stand up, "even though I could get used to sleep like that. You're right, we need a boat… How do we get a boat?"

Benn's cheeks turned a little red, not really knowing what to think about Shanks' comment, but he smirked and got his rifle, before grabbing the offered hand and got to his feet.

"I guess how every pirate gets a boat, when he needs one. By borrowing and not giving it back."

Shanks chuckled at his words. "Yeah, seems logical. Let's borrow a boat."

* * *

"Capt'n, I'm really not sure if we shouldn't just get a boat and leave. I'm..." Benn started and flinched when Shanks interrupted him by turning around and smiling an idiotically careless grin.

"Come on, Benn don't be a scaredy-cat," he teased the older man and took his hand to drag him into the base they just have left three hours ago, barely escaping with their lives.

"I'm not a scaredy-cat, I'm your first mate and I'm worried about you!" he hissed back, and it made Shanks stop in his track, turning around again, his gaze suddenly serious. It took Benn aback and he caught his breath at the determined look in his captain's eyes.

"You're worried about me?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard Benn saying exactly those words a few seconds ago.

Somehow, they made Benn furious and he gritted his teeth not to shout to the younger one. Captain or not, sometimes he was damn irrational.

"Yes, I'm worried about you! What the hell are you thinking? That I'm letting you run into your doom, and into the men who just barely killed you? You're still injured and you're still exhausted. What is so important about that map that you would risk your life on?"

Benn had shouted in the end and clenched his rifle when he realized what he had done. Still, he wouldn't take the words back. Shanks should let this map go instead of going back into the marine's base to get it.

But the other man seemed not a bit angry at his sudden outburst, instead his features softened and he grabbed Benn's free hand, entangling his fingers with his, like they had before Shanks fell asleep. Warm eyes fell upon his, and a shudder ran down Benn's spine, his breath going a bit flatter than before.

"You trust me, do you, Benn?" Shanks asked him, but all he could do was nod in response. He did more than trust him, he would lay his life into the hands of the other man. He had when he joined the crew.

"So, please, trust me with this as well. I won't die here, I promise. We'll get the map and then we're out of here," Shanks spoke, but still Benn was too worried to just let this go.

His heart skipped a beat when he asked with a low voice, "Why?"

Shanks smile was so bittersweet than Benn would have loved to take his head into his hands, kissing all the strain out of it. Instead he bit his lip, when Shanks explained, "I made the crew risk their lives on it, they got wounded and injured because of the map. I won't mistreat their respect by coming back empty handed. I owe them at least that much… Can you understand that?"

And finally Benn nodded, gripping his rifle a bit tighter, squeezing Shanks' hand in understanding and a grim smile showing on his face. He turned to face the high building and said resolutely, "Wherever you go, I'll have your back. Let's go kicking some marine asses and fetch us a map."

* * *

However they had finally get their hands on the map, Benn knew one thing for sure: Getting into a marine base was much easier then getting out!

Shanks and he ran through the corridors of the building, followed by a group of angry marine soldiers who were not only irritated that the pirates they had lost suddenly stood before them, but also realized that they had something which was theirs. It seemed that the map held at least some sort of value, because the soldiers weren't really amused figuring that it was no longer in their possession.

Benn ducked when bullets flew just an inch next to his head and got lost somewhere in front of him. He would have fought, but fighting would be stupid and suicidal because the soldiers outnumbered him and Shanks at least ten times. Where the hell was the exit?

When a curve showed up in front of them, Shanks took his hand and sped up again, dragging him around the corner and with him. Benn could see some doors, he figured they were locked, and another crossing just a few meters in front of them. He had no idea which way to choose, but actually, it didn't really matter, did it? As long as the marines took the other way.

When Shanks stopped, Benn bumped into the other man and hissed, trying to regain his balance not to fall. When he finally stood again, he wanted to say something, as he could hear the marines shouting and coming closer, but Shanks shook his head, grabbed his hand again and reached for one of the doors.

Benn couldn't believe his captain's luck when the door opened without a sound and revealed an empty room, which looked like a meeting place. There were chairs and tables ordered in a U-Form.

"How the…" Benn muttered, but Shanks just shoved him inside and closed the door quietly.

A few minutes later they could hear running feet, and Benn didn't dare to breathe, while he hoped that the door wouldn't suddenly open and they would be trapped like mice. But nothing happened except for the sound fading away. When it was silent again, Benn let out a heavy sigh and turned to face Shanks, who still held his hand, more unintentionally. He just had forgotten to let go.

"You have the luck of a devil, do you know that?" Benn muttered and shook his head in disbelief. This could have gone so wrong. The only thing he earned for his words was a grin. As ever.

"Yeah, I know. Seems like you're my lucky charm," Shanks answered in return, and again Benn couldn't help but blush slightly. What was with him today? It made Shanks' grin stretch even wider and he smirked "You look cute like that, you know?"

"Do you think this is the right place to talk about my… cuteness?" Benn tried to sound firm, but somehow it felt like he was defending something idiotic. "I'm not cute!" he muttered under his breath.

It made Shanks laugh and curious fingers trailed over his lips, when suddenly the door sprang open and a bunch of rather angry looking marine soldiers made their way in, shouting something about to catch them. Benn cursed in an instant, grabbing his rifle tight, to swing it when necessary. He was determined to get out of here alive and he wouldn't go down with a fight.

Shanks, however, just looked at them with such a wild stare that none of the men dared to step forward and even Benn shuddered at the rage flowing from his captain. He let go of his hand and with each step Shanks closed the distance a bit more, letting all of them feel that he was really pissed. His voice was furious when he spoke.

"What is it with your bad timing, dammit? I'm trying to seduce my first mate here, and you're interrupting! I was so fucking close," he shouted, and the next moment Benn felt a familiar pressure at his mind, but this time it was more of a caress than a knock and the wobbly feeling was missing.

Instead, he could hear several men falling to the ground, followed by an irritated "Huh?". Turning around again, Shanks looked at him, visibly confused.

"This is new," he stated, and Benn just stared at him, because there was no indication of stress on his face, nor could he see any loss of energy.

"You're alright?" he asked, but Benn knew Shanks was, because he could see it and so the nod followed, still irritated, but that was it.

For a few moments, both of them just looked at each other before a small smirk managed its way onto Benn's face, and he grinned. "Seems like you finally managed to control your conqueror's haki."

It needed another two blinks and a look at the unconscious men, before the realization sunk in, and then Shanks laughed and grabbed Benn's hand, pulling him with him, saying happily, "You really are my lucky charm. Let's go, we still have to borrow a boat."

* * *

They found a boat and their crew eventually, but by the time they were back on board the sun had sunken behind the horizon, and even though their returning screamed for a party, both Benn and Shanks were so tired and exhausted that they delayed it to the next day. They needed to get a few good miles away from the base, and Shanks had to tend his wounds, though.

Now it was evening, and the whole crew was celebrating that they got their hands on the map after all, and that their captain and first mate returned safely. It was all reason to party, but Benn just sat on a table watching the crew and Shanks who danced and drank without hesitation. He knew it was foolish and he should just let go, but Shanks words ran through his head over and over again. He had wanted to seduce him? Shanks? His captain, who was so carefree and enjoyed himself and the company right now. Benn shook his head and shoved the thoughts aside. He must have misheard him, nothing else.

The moment he wanted to stand up and join the party for good, though, Shanks seemed to notice him, his eyes flicking over his rather thoughtful gaze, and came to him, slowly. By the time he had reached Benn, who hadn't made the effort to stand up, Shanks' grin had faded completely and he looked more serious than Benn really wanted to see him.

"You're not joining in," Shanks stated, picking at his hair and making his straw-hat fall back to his back.

Benn tried to reassure him with a smile and reached for his hand, entangling their fingers. This became an odd recurring gesture. "I just wanted to stand up."

Nonetheless, Shanks still stayed where he was without his normal, wide grin, and Benn asked himself if he had done something wrong. Before he could ask however, Shanks started, half stuttering before spitting out "You know what I said about… seducing you, I just… I just..."

Finally, Benn understand that he hadn't misheard anything. A warmth rushed through him, and this time he didn't really care about the blush when his free hand reached for Shanks' chin, and made him look into his eyes.

"I would love to be seduced by you," he whispered, and big eyes regarded him, before their lips connected into a soft kiss…

Just to spring from each other when a loud voice shouted, "Captain, Benn!"

Cursing loudly, Shanks turned around to see Roo coming to them, holding two pieces of paper in his hand, smiling widely, not realizing what he had disturbed right now.

"What is it?" Shanks hissed and made Roo blink two times in irritation before he grinned again, holding out what he had in his hands. "You and Benn have a bounty now!"

"What?" Shanks said bluntly before getting the wanted posters and looking at them. Benn just got a brief look on his and Shanks' faces before a loud and happy shout tuned through the room and every member looked at their captain, who hugged Roo so tightly that the man had problems to breathe.

Benn took the chance to get his hands on the papers, and smiled when he saw the 30 million berries on his and the 50 million berries on Shanks' head. Not a too bad start, he guessed.

Then Shanks let go of Roo, turned around with such a wide grin it reached from ear to ear before he stated, "You really are my lucky charm… and we still have to finish something!" The next moment Benn felt soft lips on his, while the stunned crew first stared at them, before they whistled and cheered wildly.

Kissing back, Benn had nothing to say against it.

* * *

Two weeks later, Benn stood at the railing, his eyes locked on the island showing up at the horizon. It had taken them long enough to find the place the map showed them, and the whole time had been one hell of an adventure, mostly because they couldn't hide that much anymore with a bounty on their heads. But something inside him told him that it was just the beginning of their voyage. Then Shanks showed up next to him and without thinking their both hands entangled into each other, a wide grin on their faces.

"Ready for the next adventure, captain?" Benn asked, and Shanks answered with a chuckle.

"Anytime, as long as I have my lucky charm."

It made Benn's grin grew a bit wider. "Wherever you go, captain, I'll have your back."


End file.
